1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switching means, and more particularly to switches for actuating automobile electric door locking and unlocking circuitry.
2. Background Information
Locking one's keys in his/her car has always been a problem. Few people carry spare keys in their pant pockets, etc.
At one time, locking the keys in the car was the result of an affirmative act on the driver's part--locking and closing the door. With today's advanced alarm and door control systems, far less must happen in order for a driver to find his/her keys locked in the car. For example, one might close a car door with the keys still in the car just long enough to check a mail box, pay a gas station attendant, etc. only to find that the car's alarm system automatically actuated the electric locks and armed the alarm.
Other less likely, but documented cases involving keys being locked inside cars involved actuation of the locking mechanism by pets or very young children, both of whom were unable to intentionally re-actuate the system to unlock the car. A young child trapped inside a locked car represents an emergency by any definition, particularly if the car is running, or in direct Summer sunlight at which time interior temperatures of a car can quickly reach lethal levels. Pets have also died while locked inside cars.
Whatever the cause, the effect of having one's keys locked inside his/her car can represent anything from an inconvenience to a life threatening event. It is an inconvenience if one merely is delayed in leaving home, and must call a locksmith. It is a life threatening event if one is at a dark parking lot, and is being approached by potential muggers.
As previously mentioned, few drivers carry spare keys in their wallets or pockets. Leaving a key "hidden" at some location on the exterior of the vehicle is an obvious security risk (thieves seem to have a "sixth sense" about where home, car or business owners "hide" keys). Since alarm/lock actuators are usually attached to drivers' key rings, alarm actuators are not likely of much help when keys are locked inside a vehicle.
What is needed is an auxiliary mechanism by which an automobile driver may actuate the electric door locking system of his/her car. To avoid increasing the likelihood of car theft, such a mechanism, while remaining accessible from the exterior of a locked car, must be largely useless to would-be car thieves.